Sulking
by ZutarianChick
Summary: In this story Sokka spends most of his time sulking about Katara’s choices. I warn you, I am an absolute Zutara freak. So naturally the choices I am referring to all have to do with marring Zuko.
1. Chapter 1: Fire Nation

Sulking

Disclaimer: I own none of these characters.

"It's just who I am Suki. The sarcastic, meat-loving, sulking guy." Sokka said into his pillow. "That's part of what I love about you." Suki replied. "You know who you are. And I don't mind the meat and sarcasm, but you sulk too much."

Sokka lifted his head and muttered something unintelligible. "You're way too hard on your poor sister! She made her choice and you made yours." Suki said putting her hands on her hips. "Fire Nation." Sokka remarked. "Well spotted." Suki said, exasperated.

"Just because you're afraid of the Fire Nation doesn't mean Katara has to be." She pointed out. "It's not the Fire Nation I don't like, it's her new family." Sokka corrected her. "Oh, sorry." Suki amended. "Just because you're afraid of a two year-old doesn't mean-" "I'm not afraid of their son either." Sokka interrupted. Suki frowned.

"You need to get over it Sokka." "What I _need_ is meat." Sokka replied, picking at his sea prunes. Suki rolled her eyes at his attempt to change the subject, and got to her feet. "Fine, have fun sulking alone." She said.

"Where are you going?" Sokka asked. "Out." Suki answered curtly. "It's cold." He whined. "Who asked you to come?" "Well then. You have fun being 'out' all alone. In the cold. With out me." He said. "Anything's better then sitting here _with_ you and watching you sulk."

"Hey. Sulking is an underappreciated art form!" He said. "Sure it is Sokka." He watched as her back disappeared into the swirling snow and sighed.

He examined his pillow and slammed his face back into it. "Fire Nation Hogmonkeys." He muttered.

xxxx

Suki felt a hand on her back. She turned to see Sokka smiling, and looking abashed. "I thought it was cold out here." She said mockingly. "It is. I only came out here to see you." "That's sweet. If only you weren't so full of it." Sokka's shoulders slumped again. "Well I came out here to apologize, but…" "Apologize for what?" Suki asked. She was clearly enjoying this. "I'm sorry for being a big jerk?" he tried.

"That's a start." Suki said chuckling. "And I'm sorry for insulting the Fire Lord's family. They aren't _all_ that bad, I guess. For Fire Nation." He grumbled. Suki grinned. "Katara is the one you should be apologizing to, not me." "Ok. Alright, I get it and I already admitted I was being a jerk."

"And you'll have the perfect opportunity to apologize to her." Suki continued. Sokka began to nod and the realized what she had said. "What?" he asked confused. "Oh, I didn't tell you?" she asked smugly.

"I invited them for a visit. _All of them._" "No I think you forgot to mention that." Sokka said through gritted teeth. "There's no problem with that is there? Everyone else in the village thinks it's a great idea." She looked at him slyly.

"No problem here." He said. He wasn't going to let this bother him. "It'll be nice to see your sister again wont it big guy?" "Yup." He said. "And you brother in-law and nephew." "Yup." "Ok, _now_, let's spar." Suki assumed her battle stance. Sokka sighed as he drew his boomerang. This unexpected visit from the Fire Lord's family might not be so terrible. He missed Katara and hadn't seen his nephew in over a year. "When are they coming?" Sokka asked.

"Oh, they should be here tomorrow. The next day at the latest." "Nothing like a surprise attack." He muttered. "What was that?" Suki asked. "Let's Spar." Was Sokka's only reply. "Alright. One, two, three…


	2. Chapter 2: Floating

_Chapter 2_

Katara watched the ocean, inhaling the cold. Hunks of ice hit the bow of their boat and flew into the air.

"Ice! Ice!" Kenai yelled. He sat on the deck, arms out, and smiling excitedly. Katara hoisted him onto her hip. He reached out, and tried to grab the bar in front of them. It sparkled with frost and accumulating snow. "Ice!" he yelled again.

"Yes, my little waterbender." Katara cooed, tickling her son's stomach. "That is ice."

A hand descended on Katara's shoulder, and Zuko chuckled. Kenai squealed, and began to wriggle, trying to free himself from his mother's arms.

"I want go down!" He said. Katara released him, and he ran the few inches to his father. He held out his arms to Zuko and he was lifted back off the deck. Kenai giggled.

Katara sighed and looked out over the endless water. She watched for the soft grey smoke against the sky. She could feel Zuko's eyes on her back.

"Are you watching for…. your brother?" he asked. Katara could feel the darts in his voice.

"No." She answered. Zuko grumbled. "I think I'm going to rest for a while." Zuko raised an eyebrow.

"Do you want me to come with you?" He asked.

"No that's alright. You can stay here with Kenai. He seems to like watching the water." Zuko's shoulders slumped a little. She turned and headed down into their cabin. Zuko looked at his son.

"What did I do?" He asked. Kenai stared up at him, and smiled. Zuko swung him up onto his shoulders. The boy laughed and patted Zuko's head.

"Daddy." He said.

xxxx


	3. Chapter 3: On thin ice

_Chapter 3_

Sokka leaned against a snow drift. His back was cold, but his feet where frozen. So he watched Katara and her family climb off of their boat from where he stood.

"Come Sokka." It was his father's voice. He didn't move. "Sokka, come see your sister." Sokka grunted. "If it was just my sister I would already be over there." He said. "Ugh, Sokka. They just got here for spirits sake! Let's not start this already."

He glared at his son for a moment. Sokka grunted again. "Fine, soot yourself. Be a pathetic, recluse." Hakoda said, shrugging. "I'm going to see my grandson."

So Sokka found himself alone again. And he wasn't particularly happy. He didn't like being ignored. "Ugh!" He said, and stomped towards the group.

xxxx

Katara seemed happy to see him. "Sokka!" she yelled upon sighting him coming towards them. She threw her arms around him. As Sokka embraced his sister he glared over her shoulder, surveying her rest of her company.

Upon his release, Sokka turned to glower at his wife. Suki smirked. But when he remained silent she nudged him in the ribs. He groaned. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Suki preparing for another blow. Sokka sidestepped away from her and glared at Zuko.

xxxx

Katara could feel the enmity between the two men. The air was dense around them, wade down by dislike. Kenai seemed to feel it two. He looked up at his father and then at his uncle, his eyes wide. Katara picked him up, and he put hi head onto her shoulder, sleepily.

Sokka looked at them for a while. Making up his mind. Finally he greeted his nephew. "Hello." He looked like he was struggling. Trying to remember something maybe.

Katara's stomach twisted with annoyance when she realized what it was her brother had forgotten. But before she could scold him Zuko intervened.

"Kenai." He said. "His name is Kenai."

_Not already. _Suki thought.

Katara took Zuko's hand and looked up at is face. _If looks could kill, that would be the one to do it. _Katara waited for anything to break the silence that fallowed. She watched Sokka for any hint of embarrassment, or remorse but none appeared.

Zuko let go of her and started back to the ship. "I'm going to close up the boat." He said. Katara sighed, she knew her husband was going off to fume. She was proud of him though, for not exploding at her nut-brained brother.

"What? You think we're going to steal from you or something." Sokka said, motioning to the Water Tribe village.

"I'm going to trap the heat inside." Zuko explained. He did so slowly, as if speaking to a small child.

Katara raked her fingers through her hair, and glanced at Suki. Who looked equally exasperated. She willed Sokka to be silent and leave Zuko alone.

But he didn't. "Don't you people have servants to do that kind of stuff for you?" He called after him. Zuko ignored him and kept walking. But Katara saw his shoulders tense in anger and annoyance.

"I think I'm going to put Kenai down for a nap now." She said. And she two left the reunion, son in arms.

xxxx


	4. Chapter 4: Anger Problems

Sorry, I forgot to mention that Kenai is of Shewolf777's (of Deviantart) creation

Chapter 4

Several angry pairs of eyes glared at Sokka from under furry hoods. "What?" He asked.

"Damn it Sokka!" Suki yelled, stomping past him. As he watched her walk away she whirled back on him.

"The war's over! Don't you think it's about time you get over it too?"

"Actually," Sokka pondered for a moment. "Actually, no. No I don't think so. Seriously Suki, that jerk chased us around for over a year… Trying to kill us. And then he went and married _my _sister…He chased her to!

"You have anger management problems!"

"Zuko's a jerk!"

"Well maybe he changed." Suki suggested.

"Oh, he hasn't! That dirty bastard _still_ wants to get his hands all over my baby sister! And not in a bad way either! And she lets him do it too!"

"Their married Sokka!"

"So are we!"

"How the hell dose that have to do with anything?"

"Are my hands all over you?!"

"Not right now! And not later either"

"Are you implying something?"

Yah, I am! You're sleeping alone tonight!"

Sokka scowled. Suki turned back around and continued her walk back into the village. A South Pole breeze whipped her loose hair around her head.

"Fine!" Sokka yelled at her back. But she ignored him.

xxxx


	5. Chapter 5: Idiot

_Chapter 5_

The muffled South Pole sun leaked beneath the curtain. Slowly Zuko opened his eyes and rolled over. Aside from him, the bed was empty; Katara wasn't beside him. He sat up and ran his had through his hair, sighing. What time was it? He rose and quickly dressed. Everything was freezing, and snow was falling lightly on the deck.

Katara was standing at the bow, gazing out over the ice village. She buried her head in his chest when Zuko came to stand beside her. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer. And they just stood there.

xxxx

True to her word, Sokka had not seen his wife for hours. Why was she so angry lately? "She's such a piss-off." _UGG! _He slammed his pillow against his face.

It was snowing lightly outside and he could she his sister _and Suki_ on the ground,playing with _Kenai_ in the snow. Sokka grunted and walked over to them. Suki's welcome was colder then the flakes of ice in his hair, as she glared up at him. And Katara, -who's initial greeting was relatively warm- caught the general vibe of anxiety, and looked from Suki to Sokka.

"What did you do?" she asked her brother. He looked sheepishly back at her, but didn't answer. Katara sighed and took Suki by the elbow.

"Sokka, can you watch Kenai for a second?" She didn't give him time to respond, but lead Suki to the cover of a near-bye snowdrift. Sokka looked at the little boy, who was wide eyed and doing the same.

"They're talking about me aren't they." Kenai continued to stare. "What?" Sokka asked, narrowing his eyes. The boy balled up his tiny, pale hands, and burst into tears. Sokka's glare hardened and Kenai cried louder. Sokka was sure that Katara could here him now, and any second she would come back and scream at him.

"Shh. Stop crying, you're going to get me in trouble." Kenai cried louder. "Shut up!" He didn't.

Sokka looked around desperately for something to distract him, when remembered his boomerang.

"I cant believe I'm letting to touch this."

He pulled it out of its pouch, and put it down in front of his nephew. "Here, play with this." The boy quieted but continued to whimper as he reached out and grabbed it. Sokka watched him roll the ice around, examining it. And then he lifted it and stuck it in his mouth.

"No, that's not... don't eat it!" His effort was wasted though; the cold metal was already stuck to his tongue. "Oh Shit!" Sokka tried to pull it free. "Aw, come on!" He could see the two women again now, walking back towards them. Kenai saw them to and, through the boomerang, began to scream again.

Katara and Suki walked back through the snow. She could have sworn she had heard... Sokka's back was to them, blocking Kenai from view. But not from earshot. Both women could her him wailing, and Katara quickened her pace.

"What's wrong?" she called. Sokka turned to glance nervously at them, but didn't answer. "Sokka!" They where only feet away, and now she could see for herself what it was.

She knelt beside her son, and melted the boomerang out of his mouth, and picked him up. "You idiot!" she screamed.

"It wasn't my fault. It's not like I put it in his mouth."

"He cut himself!" she yelled, wiping tiny drops of blood from his chin. Seconds later fresh ones dripped from his open mouth.

"He wouldn't shut up. I thought he would be happy to have something to play with."

"I don't care weather you stuck it in his hands or his mouth. It was a stupid thing to do, even for you! Seriously Sokka! You don't hand a 2 year old a weapon!"

The siblings fell silent, and glared at each other. And only then did they notice Zuko trudging toward them. Sokka stepped back instinctively. Picking his weapon up from the ground, and holding it at the ready.

Zuko came up beside his wife with an inquisitive look on his face. The look turned to anger though, as soon as he saw the blood that still trickled over Kenai's lip.

"What did you do?!"

"I didn't do anything! Get out of my face you ass!"

Kenai had wriggled free from his mothers arms, and was now clutching Zuko's leg. He looked up at the two men and grinned. "ass!" Zuko turned to look down at him, gritting his teeth. "ass!" he said again.

"That's it!" He whirled on Sokka, planting his fist in his jaw.


	6. Chapter 6: A fight

Sorry i haven't updated in a while. I've been very buisy, and away. Ok i hope this was worth the wait.

_

* * *

_

_Chapter 6_

The sudden movement of the punch, made Kenai stumble backward, and fall. And he sat in the snow for a second looking utterly stunned. Katara scooped him up again, and held him tightly against her hip.

"Zuko," she warned to late. Sokka threw the next punch, hitting Zuko squarely in the nose. Zuko's head snapped back, and the sickening 'crack' of the impact hung in the air. Sokka took advantage of the stunned moment that fallowed, and thrust his boomerang into Zuko's stomach. He cried out in pain and pulled it out. Bending it in half -much to Sokka's dismay- and threw it over the icy plane.

"wha… wha… what'd ya do that for?" Zuko felt no sympathy for him as fire daggers protruded from his hands.

"Zuko, don't." He ignored his wife's warning, and raised his fists. Sokka, still frowning, drew his machete.

"Let's be reasonable," Suki pleaded. But she too, was ignored. Katara watched in horror as another blow to the nose sent blood spurting from Zuko's face. And another threw Sokka onto his back.

Blow after blow, the two men inched towards the shimmering water. Sokka took another stab at Zuko's ribs with his machete and Zuko, without faltering, swept him off of his feet. He began to kick wildly, hitting his opponent in the groin. Zuko doubled over and Sokka managed to regain his stance. But Zuko hit his side with his own, knocking Sokka into the freezing water before he fell to his knees.

Katara was at his side, extending a hand to help him up. He took it gratefully, and stood. She had healed Kenai's mouth and had him one her hip, and together, they went back to their boat.

xxxx

Suki fished her husband out of the river, dripping and shivering.

"What was that?!" she asked.

"That kid is a demon! He wouldn't shut up, I didn't know what to do." He admitted.

"You could have called us back over here?" She suggested shortly. "You know, instead of shoving something in his mouth."

"I hate kids," he muttered.

"No you don't," she said. "you're just prejudice towards that one."

"Yah, I do. Their little devils!"

"But you wouldn't feel like that about your own child."

"No I wouldn't. Because I'm never having one."

"You don't want any kids?" she whispeded.

"No I don't! What's with the interrogation?"

"Nothing, forget it."

Sokka shrugged, and walk off towards the village, leaving Suki alone and confused. What was she going to do now?

* * *

Suprise! for anyone that didn't get that last bit, i will try to explain it better in upcomming chapters. But for those of you (if any one)who did, YAY! Happy Suprise!


End file.
